The Devil's Daughter
by TheInfinityStar23
Summary: Mulder and Scully are yet on another case about a girl that claims she was abducted by the devil, and even more...
1. Chapter 1

**The****Devil's****Daughter**

Prologue

The phone started to ring. Dana Scully slowly and tiredly turned herself to the phone that was on her night stand. "Hello," She asked yawning. It was only 4:30 in the morning! "Scully? Sorry I'm calling early. But we have an emergency case on this one girl." Dana recognized the voice: Walter Skinner. She replied, "Yea, ok. Did you call Mulder yet?" "Yep, his car just pulled in. See you soon. Bye," Walter hung up the phone, and Dana did the same.

Scully wondered about the case she was about to start while driving. The highway she was on was still the same no matter the hour. Cars honking, speeding, music turned up to its limits. Scully grumbled as the car in front of her was moving along slowly. Without a doubt, she knew Mulder and Skinner were getting impatient. "Idiots, MOVE! ARG!" Scully screamed, punching the horn of her Crown Victoria. To her amazement, the driver ahead of her sped up, was at the same time, leaving the gross odor of gasoline clinging to the air. Scully flicked her right turning signal on and took a sharp turn into the FBI building's parking lot. A minute later she was in the building with Skinner and Mulder standing at her side.

"Have a tough drive?" Mulder smiled, along with Skinner. Dana smiled as well, "You know, the idiots out there on the streets driving at snail-pace. Sorry I'm late." "No time for apologies, I need to tell you about this case," Skinner said, his eyes getting serious. All three walked into the room and took a seat. Shutting the door, Skinner said, "The case is about a girl. She is somewhat mental. Two days ago, she returned from what she claimed was an abduction." Scully rolled her eyes, being her usual skeptic self. Mulder leaned forward, eager to know more; just years before, Mulder's own sister was abducted. Skinner continued, "Not a kidnapping or alien abduction, abduction by the Devil is what she said."

That last sentence caught Scully and surprised Mulder. "I've never heard of any abduction like that," with those words from Mulder, Skinner raised an eyebrow. Mulder knew about a lot of cases about abductions, but surprisingly not this one; Scully even looked quite surprised. Skinner continued, "Then she said that the Devil comes to her room every night. The day before her abduction she killed the family's herd of pigs, and poured the blood in jars and laid the jars and pig bodies around her bed."

"What the-?" Scully and Mulder both asked obviously shocked. The agents were thinking: 'What evil person, (especially a little girl), would do such a thing?' "Yea, I know. Tomorrow morning I need you guys to drive to 5049 Aliboy Street, got it? The girl is Margo Jenson, her mother is Ava, and the father is Trent. Call me if you figure out anything," Walter Skinner said, his look on his face telling them to leave and go home. Scully said, "Okay. I got it Walter." Fox Mulder stared at the assistant director; his face wore a questionable look; Mulder then left the room, leaving Skinner alone.

It was 7:30 in the morning. A crown Victoria pulled into the Jenson's drive. Ava opened the door a few seconds after she heard a knock. "Hello I'm Dana Scully and this is Fox Mulder. We're FBI agents and we need to speak to Margo." Then, after Scully spoke, a scream echoed from the upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Mulder flew into the house after he heard the child's young scream. Scully chased after him, knowing he was being reminded of Samantha: his sister. He then heard the scream from the door right in front of him. Ava Jenson ran up the stairs as well, with a horrified look on her now pale face. Mulder opened the door and froze. Stuffing falling like snow as if it was winter came down. Teddy bears were hanging from each blade of the fan, with tiny strings wrapped around their fluffy necks. Scully gasped looking at the blood-stained rug and the girl with messy hair, devilish eyes, and a torn night gown. "Mother, who are these human beings here and what do they want? WHO," Margo spat staring at Scully, her eyes like daggers. Amy replied shaking, "Margo, why did you ruin the bears..." Margo stood up, "Who are they, TELL ME!" Ava said again, "FBI agents, they're here to help you Margo, about the Devil and demons and the murders of the pigs!" Ava burst out in tears. It was obvious that she was scared of her own daughter.

"I wrecked them because Isla told me to," Margo said, putting her head down. Mulder asked, "Who is Isla" The tone of his voice aggravated the girl, "The ghost, Isla Mints. And don't act sweet to me, Mulder." Scully's eyes widened. 'How does this child know Fox? Maybe she had a dream, or an extremely great guess.' Mulder said softly, ignoring Margo's protest, "We want to learn more about your abduction. Also, we want to help you feel happier." The young girl looked tense for a moment then slowly got her teddy bears from the fan, one by one. She looked upset. "I really loved them. Can you fix them mommy? Please," Margo asked calmly. Her mom gave her a hug, a kiss, grabbed the bears, and left.

She sat on her bed, looking the agents in the eyes, completely fine like the last few minutes never happened. Margo said, "On the night before my abduction, a guy came into my room. I was horrified after he told who and what he was. He had red, blood red eyes, and sharp teeth, and a weird form. He said to kill the pigs and he would give me a friend, Isla. I felt horrible killing the pigs, but I wanted a friend. Then, he Devil told me to lay out their bodies and blood around my bed." Her voice was as quiet as a whisper.

There was something the girl wasn't saying, and this left Scully skeptical and wanting to question Margo. "Margo, is this all?" The young girl turned her head at Scully, "Yes agent. I'm positive." Mulder for once, was skeptical too. "Margo, it's okay. You can tell us anything. I promise we'll keep your secret safe Margo," Mulder said quietly. The girl looked at her feet, then at the closet. Margo's eyes went huge and she screamed, "GUYS GET OUT! QUICKLY, MOVE!" Scully looked at the closet, as she was inquisitive with it. Suddenly, the closet violently started to shake. "Out well you can, now. Now. NOW!" Mulder ran to the closet and tried to pull open the door by gripping the shutters. "No! Don't do it Isla," Margo protested, running to Fox.

The light bulb exploded and Scully grabbed Margo and ran out of the room with Mulder at her heels. "Mrs. Jenson, come quickly outside please," Fox told Margo's mother, "Come with us, we need to look around a bit more, but first we need a warrant." Ava nodded and stared at her daughter.

(One hour later), "OK you have your warrant now. Just don't destroy anything in the house, okay?" Dana looked at Skinner, "Yes, we got it." The drive back to the house only took about 20 minutes. It was about 9:30 at night. "Mulder, why is the light on upstairs," Scully asked with curiosity. Mulder answered, "Maybe it was on earlier today and Mrs. Jenson forgot to turn it off." "No Mulder, that was early in the day..." A tall lean figure appeared in the window, blocking the bright light from inside. "Someone is in there Scully!" The agents made it look like they walked away and slowly and quietly walked in the back door. With their guns out, the two decided to split up in directions.

Scully walked up the stairs, looking in every doorway like the other agents did. But, something caught her eye. The witchcraft symbol on a small golden chain lay on the ground. "Mulder…"

"SCULLY!" She whipped around expecting to see Mulder standing there, but instead a different man standing in the shadows of the corner raised a knife with an evil grin plastered on his face. He started to walk near Scully.


End file.
